battle_of_the_nilefandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly Reports Archive
2017-11-26 * Overall Ranking: 33 (up 2 from last week) * Event Ranking: 44 (Nomads) * Alliance Level: 50 Weekly Looting # Davelerage: 2,224,292 # Dino59: 1,202,743 # MPT: 867,444 # Ethered: 856,609 # Robooon: 766,655 # Nelson1: 432,879 # Tarakmytar: 408,489 # Vladamir: 387,922 # Geoff54: 371,885 # Dizmen: 150,932 # MidNightZephyr: 148,958 # Andy: 113,516 # Ogar: 68,021 # CNUT THE GREAT: 53,052 # Uhe_doggy; 26,571 # Doova: 19,135 # Qwerty012345678: 16,184 # Joshua51lexi: 15,624 2017-11-19 * Overall Ranking: 35 * Event Ranking: 37 (Samurais) * Alliance Level: 50 (up 1 from last week) Weekly Looting: # Dave80: 3,988,506 # davelerage: 3,507,931 # Ethered: 1,842,585 # MPT: 1,486,255 # Dino59: 1,204,095 # tarakmytar: 701,874 # Robooon: 536,973 # MidNightZephyr: 418,392 # Vladamir: 390,326 # Geoff54: 355,250 # CNUT THE GREAT: 232,986 # uhe_doggy: 191,107 # Andy: 183,746 # Nelson1: 96,656 # ogar: 57,704 # dizmen: 9,445 # Qwerty012345678: 4,778 # T1ger: 4,381 # roadkill: 1,748 # Doova: 295 2017-11-12 * Overall Ranking: 33 (same as last week) * Event Ranking: 30 (Nomads) * Alliance Level: 49 (up 2 from last week) Weekly Looting: # Dave80: 5,926,765 # davelerage: 4,403,020 # MPT: 1,154,730 # Ethered: 1,089,157 # Dino59: 686,105 # Geoff54: 653,475 # ogar: 590,595 # uhe_doggy: 429,723 # CNUT THE GREAT: 413,968 # Nelson1: 378,450 # tarakmytar: 327,288 # Andy: 319,107 # Robooon: 260,537 # Vladamir: 248,915 # MidNightZephyr: 176,023 # T1ger: 38,903 # Qwerty012345678: 18,086 # Iwilldargon44: 3,022 # Doova: 1,536 2017-11-05 * Overall Ranking: 33 (up one from last week) * Event Ranking: 44 (Samurais) * Alliance Level:47 (up one from last week) Weekly Looting Rankings # MPT: 2,830,622 # davelerage: 2,197,804 # Ethered: 1,275,687 # Geoff54: 1,104,676 # Dino59: 966,595 # ogar: 571,970 # Vladamir: 393,703 # MidNightZephyr: 349,602 # CNUT THE GREAT: 306,202 # tarakmytar: 302,302 # Robooon: 290,485 # uhe_doggy: 229,712 # Andy: 163,042 # T1ger: 148,514 # Nelson1: 121,093 # Qwerty012345678: 58,299 # Doova: 38,604 # joshua51lexi: 32,023 # Iwilldargon44: 18,059 # Predcon: 10,751 2017-10-29 Trafalgar, the week that was; Not much to report as I was visiting S.O.T.S. so I could move my setup closer to the Trafalgar core. It you ever get the chance or desire to visit SOTS, grab at it with both hands. Fluffy, Pokie, Judy, Deadman and, of course Njal will teach you so much. Accept what they say and integrate it into your own mode of operation. Some of Fluffys gems are on the Trafalgar Training Wiki along side our own DaveLeRage's missives. # Trafalgar ranking: 34 # Trafalgar level: 46 Weekly Looting; * davelerage; 524,691 * ogar: 196,501 * Ethered: 146,045 * MPT: 132,014 * Geoff54: 114,651 * Dino59: 111,530 * Robooon: 103,236 * tarakmytar: 99,537 * Nelson1: 79,473 * CNUT THE GREAT: 78,964 * Andy: 72,267 * Doova: 69,097 * uhe_doggy: 62,955 * Herman: 62,772 * joshua51lexi: 59,461 * Geminifox: 52,659 * Vladamir: 45,815 * MidNightZephyr: 44,317 * Qwerty012345678: 43,548 * roadkill: 41,812 * dizmen: 41,497 * Iwilldargon44: 34,146 * jkx9: 34,092 * Eth959: 32,520 * T1ger: 23,037 * poaka tahi: 5,750 * Predcon: 5,667 This weeks gem; For the GE events, the travelling time to the target is not dependent on the distance of the staging location from the target. 2017-10-15 This is the week that was; Trafalgar Overall Ranking: 38 Trafalgar Samurai Ronking: 31 Weekly Rankings: Davelerage: 3,053,421 MPT: 2,089,276 Ethered: 1,075,930 Dino59: 937,181 # Iwilldargon44: 826,513 # MidNightZephyr: 735,977 # CNUT THE GREAT: 658,325 # dizmen: 549,214 # Geoff54: 533,857 # Robooon: 430,562 # tarakmytar: 265,815 # Andy: 204,304 # Vladamir: 177,060 # uhe_doggy: 113,228 # Qwerty012345678: 88,632 # Geminifox: 70,355 # Nelson1: 60,803 # Doova: 27,283 # T1ger: 23,377 # poaka tahi: 3,938 If you have missed any of Dave's pearls of wisdom they, and other stuff can be found at; http://battle-of-the-nile .wikia .com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Nile_Wiki Usual rules to reconstruct the link Dino 2017-10-08 This is the week that was; Trafalgar Ranking: 36 Nomad Ranking: 43 Weekly Looting # MPT: 4,064,583 # davelerage: 2,957,865 # Ethered: 1,039,477 # Robooon: 626,021 # MidNightZephyr: 465,448 # CNUT THE GREAT: 461,569 # tarakmytar: 419,897 # Dino59: 396,706 # Qwerty012345678: 389,643 # Geoff54: 343,178 # Nelson1: 287,978 # Iwilldargon44L: 173,648 # Vladamir: 137,933 # Andy: 113,911 # uhe_doggy: 86,866 # Doova: 37,887 # Beast7210: 26,890 # dizmen: 17,814 # Geminifox: 16,719 # poaka tahi: 333 Dino 2017-10-01 First part week back for me so the news is rather sp@rse. On a personal note; a very big thanks to Andy, Ethered, CNUT and Nelson1 for looking after my account while I was off line. For those wondering; it was a combination of sciatica (pinched nerve in the back) and a reoccurrence of a old prolapsed disk in the back. Requires STRONG pain k!llers and precludes sitting for longer that 3-5 minutes at a time. Anyway down to business; Trafalgar is 38th in the overall Alliance listings. We appeared to finish 39th in the Samurais event. The weekly looting scores are less than we have been used to, with no-one over 1Mill; # davelerage: 522,167 # Ethered: 145,142 # MPT: 121,661 # Geoff54: 115,986 # Robooon: 102,248 # tarakmytar: 91,570 # Dino59: 88,959 # Nelson1: 76,910 # Andy: 67,066 # Doova: 64,990 # uhe_doggy: 64,472 # CNUT THE GREAT: 63,475 # joshua51lexi: 55,357 # Geminifox: 51,694 # komirat: 51,655 # Vladamir: 45,087 # dizmen: 41,376 # roadkill: 39,688 # Qwerty012345678: 38,723 # TimTamJ: 36,472 # MidNightZephyr: 35,965 # Eth959: 33,462 # Vlemai: 31,617 # Iwilldargon44: 27,342 # T1ger: 19,966 # poaka tahi: 1,640 2017-09-10 The week that was; We lost CastleStrong6 to Sanctuary 1 Dave got his internet back. We got a bunch of players back after an enforced absence. Hope you are on the mend uhe_doggy. Trafalgar is at 38 in the overall rankings Trafalgar is at 35 in the Blood Crow rankings The weekly looting scores are; # MPT: 2,050,877 # davelerage: 1,306,815 # Vladamir: 678,050 # Robooon: 455,492 # Dino59: 426,275 # Ethered: 381,182 # Geoff54: 369,001 # Miss Janet: 289,258 # Geminifox: 240,745 # MidNightZephyr: 153,222 # japan spiderman: 95,744 # Qwerty012345678: 72,280 # Andy: 52,740 # Nelson1: 48,461 # Doova: 46,727 # Iwilldargon44: 35,425 # uhe_doggy: 28,826 # CNUT THE GREAT: 4,511 # DarkBrewster: 469 # alex64: 241 And the All Blacks beat Argentina in a close game that ended in a flattering 39-22 full time score Dino 2017-09-03 This is the week that was; Trafalgar overall rankings: 35 Trafalgat Nomad ranking: 39 Weekly Looting: # davelerage: 3,862,538 # Castlestrong6: 1,583,302 # MPT: 1,514,856 # Robooon: 673,443 # Dino59: 493,508 # Ethered: 430,257 # Geoff54: 321,145 # tarakmytar: 172,849 # Geminifox: 156,708 # Vladamir: 141,682 # uhe_doggy: 69,633 # Doova: 52,651 # Iwilldargon44: 40,965 # bec4: 21,390 # japan spiderman: 18,320 # T1ger: 10,299 # Eth959: 918 GOTCHA of the week; If you use the Construction Yard to increase the number of barrows in your market place, the increase is used as your total number of barrows until you log out and log back in. for example: I hadn't added any build items to my Marketplace and had about 35 barrows, I added a level 3 build item that should have increased by number of barrows by +9 but instead I had 9 barrows in total until I logged out and back in and the expected 44 appeared. Dino 2017-08-27 So this is the week that was; Trafalgar is holding 36 in the overall Alliance Rankings and the individual weekly looting scores are: # davelerage: 4,273,246 # Castlestrong6: 2,149,039 # joshua51lexi: 1,629,440 # MPT: 1,558,538 # Robooon: 917,312 # Dino59: 624,759 # Miss Janet: 270,515 # Geoff54: 222,606 # tarakmytar: 161,983 # Doova: 105,693 # AmazingJoker: 57,365 # Vladamir: 45,060 # T1ger: 37,500 # SilentAboliser: 17,793 # Vlemai: 10,750 # TimTamJ: 5,422 # Geminifox: 3,695 # Eth959: 127 Trafalgar are ranked 36th in the Samurai event Ethered is due home tomorrow, he'll be a whole year older so you might have to type a little slower. All credit to Dave; we are not at war with anyone new and the reins can be handed back with everyone in one piece. Thank you Dave. Short one this week. I want to get back into Sams. Dino 2017-08-20 Trafalgar had visitors this week and a few ongoing issues with WOLVES. The Weekly Looting scores are; # davelerage: 7,427,924 # Castlestrong6: 2,408,343 # MPT: 1,764,369 # Robooon: 1,185,922 # Geminifox: 1,041,713 # CNUT THE GREAT: 722,328 # Ethered: 618,838 # Qwerty012345678: 422,559 # Dino59: 403,156 # MidNightZephyr: 315,746 # tarakmytar: 305,978 # Vladamir: 285,065 # Iwilldargon44: 258,676 # Miss Janet: 248,693 # Nelson1: 186,184 # uhe_doggy: 149,405 # Andy: 135,289 # Geoff54: 131,348 # Doova: 108,073 # Vlemai: 101,301 # T1ger: 29,595 # SilentAboliser: 26,105 # Eth959: 127 And in the immortal words of our 7 & 1/2 million dollar man "Stay Safe" Until next week Dino 2017-08-13 The week that was in Trafalgar; At the time of writing; In the War of the Realms we're sitting in 26th place with 1,223,211 Glory points In the General alliance rankings Trafalgar is at 34th The weeks looting scores; # davelerage: 3,810,810 # MPT: 2,750,143 # Castlestrong6: 2,018,890 # Ethered: 1,527,753 # Geminifox: 1,227,042 # joshua51lexi: 1,153,096 # CNUT THE GREAT: 866,491 # tarakmytar: 846,358 # Dino59: 697,426 # Nelson1: 693,610 # uhe_doggy: 494,660 # Vladamir: 430,127 # Robooon: 417,216 # MidNightZephyr: 301,186 # Qwerty012345678: 291,728 # Vlemai: 205,255 # Andy: 174,849 # Iwilldargon44: 169,237 # Geoff54: 45,271 # Doova: 44,515 # Eth959: 22,442 # SilentAboliser: 18,218 # TimTamJ: 8,368 # roadkill: 1,254 What is really good to see is 6 yes six!! people over 1,000,000 Going through recording the scores, almost everyone is at least double what they were last week. Well done Trafalgar 2017-08-06 The talking point this week has been the leadership vote, but more on that later. Alliance Weekly Ranking: 37 BloodCrow Ranking: 41 Weekly Rankings; # davelerage: 2,824,471 # MPT: 1,444,115 # Ethered: 955,938 # Castlestrong6: 795,937 # tarakmytar: 517,104 # joshua51lexi: 511,466 # Geoff54: 384,439 # Vladamir 332,952 # Dino59: 290,507 # Robooon: 265,968 # Nelson1: 223,850 # Qwerty012345678: 152,296 # CNUT THE GREAT: 144,222 # Vlemai: 134,422 # MidNightZephyr: 125,874 # uhe_doggy: 120,264 # Andy: 106,760 # Geminifox: 68,155 # Iwilldargon44: 59,081 # Doova: 46,577 # TimTamJ: 1,290 # Eth959: 126 # Leadership: Voter turnout: 59% Votes for Dave: 12.5% Votes For Ethered: 87.5% As Co-Returning officer and on behalf of Robooon I declare Ethered the affirmed leader of Trafalgar Dino 2017-07-30 Trafalgar Rankings; * Nomad: 40th * Overall: 36th Players Weekly; # davelerage: 2,449,054 # MPT: 2,387,570 # Castlestrong6: 674,656 # Dino59: 617,262 # Geminifox: 476,974 # Ethered: 468,342 # tarakmytar: 351,922 # Nelson1: 265,540 # Robooon: 220,049 # CNUT THE GREAT: 211,984 # Andy: 143,126 # Vlemai: 109,948 # MidNightZephyr: 102,825 # Qwerty012345678: 76,755 # uhe_doggy: 50,473 # Iwilldargon44: 39,267 # joshua51lexi: 39,179 # Eth959: 32,962 # Vladamir: 29,598 # AmazingJoker: 19,476 # T1ger: 9,997 # Doova: 6,247 # TimTamJ: 3,256 # Weekly Tip: Dave has put out some very value able tips and experiences. He has encouraged people to move them to the Archive. My tip is to go one further; they are too valuable to trust to the GGE Message Archive I copy them to a local document and save them locally where they get backed up. 2017-07-23 First up; a big Welcome to all the new members, most of you are experienced players (most probably more experienced than me) so Im not going to teach you how to $uck eggs. The genuine newbies will get the standard Welcome letter telling them where to find important information. With all the new members I have updated the GE Map of Members; http://prntscr. com/fyq35y. After some research, for those in EW you need RV. Not 1 to 9 but 20 to 30. We need a strategy to allow members in EW to be able to get RVs Ideas to any of the senior team Weekly Looting scores; # davelerage: 3,433,720 # Castlestrong6: 1,664,678 # Dino59 : 935,099 # Ethered : 899,359 # MPT : 891,227 # Geminifox 798,855 # Robooon 714,465 # Nelson1 253,101 # Andy 181,171 # Iwilldargon44 180,727 # Qwerty012345678 175,580 # MidNightZephyr 133,326 # tarakmytar 102,245 # CNUT THE GREAT 79,549 # AmazingJoker 77,161 # smokey northern 67,545 # uhe_doggy 63,183 # Doova 36,682 Useful Tip this week comes from a friend in another alliance; Try attacking Sams and Nomads on only front and weakest flank. This can minimise losses. On a personal note; I apologise for send a message that was meant to be a PM as a MM. Dino 2017-07-16 Welcome to the new members and speaking of new members I suspect one in particular is responsible for Trafalgar jumping to position 38 in the rankings at time of writing. The members rankings for looting this week are; # davelerage:3,404,171 # Ethered: 1,194,768 # Gemini: 876,934 # Robyn: 858,615 # Castle: 705,861 # Dino59: 682,305 # Iwilldargon: 606,742 # CNUT: 517,720 # MidNightZephyr: 273,315 # uhe_doggy: 269,385 # Qwerty: 263,327 # Nelson: 217,470 # Vlemai: 188,470 # MPT: 166,141 # smokey northern: 737,27 # Doova 37,314 # Andy: 20,506 Hope you're enjoying Blood Crows Tip of the week: Check the tool usage in each wave of your battle reports to make sure you're not wasting tools Dino59 2017-07-02 Things of note this week; I willdargon44 and I visited S.O.T.S during the Nomad event. The pace of life was quite different but I learnt a lot which I hope to pass on. They also have a weekly round up on Sunday and they list the weekly looting totals. Trafalgars totals are; # Dino: 676116 # Iwilldargon: 606742 # MPT: 563961 # Castle: 508420 # Robyn: 434083 # CNUT: 317322 # Qwerty: 248785 # Nelson: 220550 # Ethered: 208156 # Gemini: 182619 # Vlemai: 144302 Trafalgar is holding steady at 46 in the Alliance rankings. Tip of the week: (straight from SOTS) it is better to wait and win than leap and lose. Until next Sunday Dino 2017-06-11 Good Morning Trafalgar The lack of sensationalist news; war, peace, promotion etc. appears to have let everyone concentrate on a phenomenal week for Trafalgar. As at time of writing........ Trafalgar is....... 41 in the Alliance rankings!!!! If memory serves, that is 7 places we've leapt this week. If the same progress can be maintained in the coming week, we'll be mid-30's next Sunday. I suspect that we'll be congratulating two new level 70 players during the week; Tim and Andy are both on 68. How many of you can remember those trying times when you knew what you wanted to do but couldn't because you didn't have the resources or, more often, the coin? We have two newbies; Vlemai and UnerSuperRare who are working through those times. Any tips the more experienced players may have can make life easier and progress faster. As an example; no one mentioned to me about Wheel of Fortune free spins until I was Level 50. Tip for the newbies this week: When ever Spies Camp appears, pay it a visit!! That's about all that comes to mind. Talk on line Dino59